Harry Potter and the Time travel (All Parts)
by Molly
Summary: I know I already posted this, but I fixed it up, and reposted it


**Harry Potter and the Time Travel **

* * *

_A/N 1 - Disclaimer: All the characters in the book were created by J.K Rowlings except for the characters of Marlena, Molly, and Andrew which were created my ME! Well, technically they were created by my parents because Molly is me, Marlena is my sister and Andrew is my brother. I decided to be different and add myself to my own fanfic, but mind you, and this is very important, it is not a cliché. I am have a staring role...well actually Harry has the staring role, I am the supporting actress...ok actually have a very small part.. I think I only say like one or two lines.... not in this part though, because we don't come till the second part...but I was just preparing you. Now if I haven't already scared you away...on with the show_.

**Part One **

It was the last day of school at Hogwarts, school for witchcraft and wizardry and Harry and Ron were getting ready to go home from their forth year. "You know what Ron" Harry said as he put his cloak in his trunk " This year has been pretty uneventful"

"I know what you mean, absolutely nothing happened. No you know who…no assumed evil supporters who turn out to be your godfathers, nothing trying to take over the school. Your curse has been lifted Harry."

"Ha ha very funny Ron."

"Actually, I kind of missed our idiotic adventures that we used to have. I mean we didn't even win the Quidditch cup. It went to Hufflepuff, now that was a surprise."

"I know, their team has gotten really good. At least we have three more years to make it up." Right then they heard a voice calling throughout the castle. 

"All students need to be downstairs in five minutes. The train for Kings Cross Station will be leaving soon. Please leave all trunks in your dormitories. They will be taken to the train separately."

"We better get moving, I'm not even finished packing." Harry said, as he looked at all his clothes on his bed. " I really don' t want to go home. Last summer the Dursleys wouldn't even let me out of my house. I don't think I can handle that again." He sighed. 

"Maybe you can come home with me again?" Ron suggested. " Hermione's family asked me to come with them on their trip to New York City. To go to the states, I can' t wait. Plus since he parents are not wizards we are going on a plane. If you could convince your Aunt and Uncle to let you come with us?"

"Maybe, that would be cool." Harry replied doubtful. Before he had gone to Hogwarts they had not even let him out of his town. Quickly, Harry and Ron finished putting their clothes in their trunks and ran down the stairs to meet up with the rest of Gryffindor, who were waiting by the portrait to leave. 

"Everyone here?" called out the Prefect. "Come on, Lets go" He opened the painting and the all of Gryffindor's spewed out behind him, rushing down to the main hall. They met up with the rest of the school and all the owls, who flew in right as the students arrived. Harry opened the cage and Hedwig flew in and settled on her perch.

"Ready to go home girl" Harry whispered to his owl. Hedwig gave a hoot of disagreement. "Me either. At least you get to fly in and out though." Following Ron and Hermione he walked out of the building, his only real home and down to the carriages that took them to the train. 

The train ride went fast and before they knew it they were at platform 9 3/4 at Kings cross-station. Getting out of the train, the three of them put their trunks on a trolley, then waiting for the man at the exit to give them the sign to go they hurried through the wall and as soon as they did that Harry knew something was wrong. He had done this six times before and it had never felt as it did this time. Instead on stepping into Kings cross-station like they had always done he was thrown face first into something that felt like tile, not concrete like the floor at Kings Cross. He looked over and saw Hermione and Ron lying beside him

* * *

**Part Deux**

"Are you guys all right?" Hermione whispered.

"I think so" Harry replied as he stood up and dusted himself off. Then he noticed their surrounding. They were certainly not in Kings Cross Station. 

"What the.." Ron said standing up and then helping Hermione up as well. 

"Something is seriously wrong here" Harry replied as he walked over and pushed on the wall they had just fallen through. His hand hit hard rock like a regular wall. "Where do you think we are?" He asked, looking over at Ron and Hermione. 

"I don't think we are in Kansas anymore, Toto" Hermione said jokingly. 

"Very funny, ha ha..." Harry said, getting the muggle reference. Ron just looked at Hermione confused. 

"Anyway where are our trunks?" Ron said, looking around as he noticed that they trunks were gone. 

"Don't worry, I have my wa..." Harry stopped short as he reached into his pocked and noticed that his wand, that normally never left his pocket, wasn't there. "I could have swore I had it on the train."

"Mine isn't here either." Ron and Hermione both said in unison. 

" Ron, you said you missed our idiotic adventures, well now we have one" Harry said, looking around again to try and figure out where they were. Their surrounding looked somethinglike a shopping mall, only it looked different then the ones he had been to in England. He looked over at a sigh and read it, _Woodland Hills Mall, Tulsa Oklahoma_. Oklahoma that didn't sound like anywhere in Britain that he knew of. "Hermione, have you ever heard of Oklahoma?" He said, turned back to the other two. 

"Yea, its one of States in US. I learned about it geography in my last year at muggle school. Why?"

"I have enough troubles in my Muggle School to think about any of States in the US. Anyway I asked because according to that sign, that's where we are."

"Really? I don't believe you. " She turned around and the saw the sign. " Ok, I believe you."

"How can that happen?" Ron butted in, "One minute we are in Britain, the next we are in the States. That's not possible. It just doesn't make any sense."

"I don't know. It seems really strange. I mean, why us?" Hermione asked curiously. 

"Why not us? Hell, we got Harry here" Ron replied, nudging in Harry's direction. He glared at his best friend. Suddenly they heard from a loud speaker that the mall was closing in ten minutes. 

"I don't know, but we better find a way out of here" Harry said. "I figured if we follow all these people we are bound to find an exit sooner or later." So they started walking, and walking and walking. Finally they found the exit. As Harry was walking through the door he ran right into a small girl who was going through at the same time. She fell on the ground spilling all her packages. "I'm sorry" Harry said as she helped her up. 

"Harry, you better look at this." Ron said as he picked up one of the packages the girl spilled. It was a book titled Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. 

"What the....?" He whispered to Ron as he started flipping through the book while Hermione was having a conversation with the girl. As he opened in the first thing he noticed was the copyright date, which said 1999. 

"1999? but isn't it only 1995?" Ron whispered. "What year is it?" Ron asked the girl as he handed back her book. 

"It's 1999, duh. Where have you been?The Y2K, the millennium." She quickly grabbed the book back from Ron. Then she noticed Harry. All of a sudden her attitude changed like she had just discovered a sudden interest in him. "Sorry about that, my name in Marlena, and this is my sister Molly. What's yours?" she said sweetly, pointing to another girl besides her_. (authors note: My sister the flirt ladies and gentleman)_ . 

"I'm James, " he said, saying the first name that came into him head. "And this is Randy" he pointed to Ron, " And this is.." 

"Harriet" Hermione butted it. 

"Marlena, we have to go. Mom said we had to be home at six, and right now" she looked at her watch. "It's well…six"The older girl butted in. _(Authors note: My only line this section, Clap clap for me) _

"Right, James is it" she handed him a piece of paper " Call me sometimes." 

"Right" Harry mumbled. When she was gone Harry turned and ran as fast as he could to nearest bookstore but it was already closed. 

"Hey, maybe there is a book store outside?" Ron said as he caught up to him with Hermione huffing up behind him. 

"Right, let's go check it out" Harry said, making his way his way back to the exit. Then he got the shock of his life. Standing by a car outside there was a woman who looked exactly like the pictures of his mother. When she saw him, she called out and motioned towards them. 

"There you are James, I thought I told you that I needed you to be out here at five thirty. I've been waiting here for thirty minutes. Your father is going to be none too pleased about this. Harriet's mother called and her grandfather arrived today and she needs to be home immediately. Come on, get in the car." Harry looked at both Ron and Hermione in surprise. They both looked as shocked as he did. " Come on, I said get in the car" She pointed to the nicest car that Harry had ever seen, even nicer then the one the Dursleys had. Not wanting to make whomever she was madder, he got in the car followed by Hermione and Ron and then the car started off. About ten minutes later they stopped at a house and sat there for a couple of seconds before the woman turned around and said, " This is your stop Harriet dear." 

"Right… sorry, thank you." Hermione said softly as she got out of the car. Turning to Harry she started to say I'll send you an owl, but caught herself and said phone call instead. Then she walked up the door slowly and opened it. When they saw that she was safely inside, the car started again and they were on their way. Their next stop was at another house, where they pulled into the garage and stopped. Harry figured they must behome, but where exactly was home anyway? They got out of the car, and the woman turned to Ron," Shouldn't you be heading home now Randy?"

"Right He left something in my room." Harry quickly said, grabbing Rons arm and pulling him through the door into the house. They both stopped short as he entered the house. It was one of the most beautiful houses he had ever seen in his life. Of course it wasn't as beautiful as Hogwarts, but that was to be expected. He recovered quickly to realize that he had no idea where his room was. His first guess was upstairs and the first room he came to was a large room overlooking the backyard. Inside it was everything that was in Dudley's room and more. 

"Do you think we fell asleep on the train or something. "Ron said as they closed the door to his room. Harry pinched himself, and yes it did hurt. 

"I don't think it's a dream. It seems so real, but it's too strange. Did you notice how they didn't even notice that we had accents? We are from Britain, right?"

"Do you think? Do I sound any different to you?"

"No, do I sound any different to you?"

"Not at all." But then Ron paused and stared right at Harry's head. 

"What?" Harry said, self-consciously, brushing at his hair. "Is something wrong with my face."

"No, just checking to see if your scar is still there." Ron said. Harry quickly ran to the mirror and sighed when he saw it was still there. 

"So, it has to be real, or somewhat real anyway. It just doesn't make any sense" He slumped down on his bed. Right then they heard a voice calling from downstairs. 

"Randy, your mother is at the door" 

"Coming" Ron called out. " I don't know how I am going to handle this. I mean, its so. so..so muggle. _Lutious Prantiom_ Nothing happened. Not even our spells work here."

"You'll survive, think of it like summer vacation...only different" Harry said, trying to cheer Ron up. "Maybe sooner or later we will figure out what's going on and how to get back to our world."

"Randy, hurry up" Harry's or should I say James mother called out again. 

"I better get going, if this mother is anything like my real mother, I'll be in trouble if I don't get home. I'll talk to you tomorrow to tell you how things went." He then slipped out of the door and down the stairs. 

Everything went all right for the rest of the day. It was fine for Harry because he was used to muggle living, but he couldn't imagine how Ron was handling it. He had spent time in Ron's house before and he knew exactly how it different from a muggle house. He also figured Hermione was doing fine because she called him later that night like she said. His mother called from downstairs that his friend Harriet was on the phone. He didn't respond at first because he normally didn't have a friend Harriet, but then when she called out again, he suddenly remembered that Hermione was Harriet, so he jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs to get the phone. Taking the phone from his "father" he ran into the other room so they couldn't hear him. "Hermione, you there" he said as he threw himself on the couch. 

"Yeah, it's me." She whispered. "I tried to call you earlier, but my parents wouldn't let me. These people are crazy. Just like my regular parents, only not. I mean, they look like my parents, act like my parents, only they are not my parents." He heard her sigh. Her voice finally went back to normal "Okay, they are gone. Finally, they haven't left me alone all evening." She paused, and the thought of something. "Did you know our magic doesn't work here."

"Yeah, Ron tried it earlier today and nothing happened."

"I don't like it Harry, basically we are muggles."

"Basically, exactly like we were before we came to Hogwarts. As I told Ron, its like summer.... only not. I do wonder how Ron is taking it though since he is from a wizarding family. I was planning to go over and visit him tomorrow morning." 

"Tomorrow morning? Don' t you have school? Harriet' s mother keeps on reminding me to get ready for school tomorrow. I mean, school. We just get out, and now we have to start all over again."

"I haven't heard anything about it. Anyway, why do you care, you like school." As right on cue James mother called out 

"James, you need to get off the phone. Don't forget you have to get up early for school tomorrow."

"Right, coming" Harry called back to her, then turned back to the phone call with Hermione. " Well, I have to go. James has school. I will call you tomorrow if I think of any more reasons why we are here"

"Right, so will I. There has to be a logical explanation for it." Then she hung up and Harry was standing there just as confused as he was before. "Goodnight" he said to both 'his' parents as he went back upstairs to ponder what had happened that day. Was this all the work of Voldemort? Was he that powerful to produce time travel? He remembered Prof. Trelawney's prediction that she made during his third year exam and wondered if it had come true. Is that why he was here? Because Voldemort wanted him out of the way. Was he really that important? And if that was true, did they just disappear. Did anyone wonder where they were, or did the James, Randy, and Harriet of this world go to their world? And why did they have books on him? That was what wondered him the most. He definitely would have to talk t o Hermione about this tomorrow. He fell asleep thinking.

* * *

_Authors note for part three: This is the third part of my hopefully only four part story. Who knows....not me that's for sure. I admit this beginning of this part is a little cheezy, but that's how it came out. There will be some action, just wait. I will make the forth part so much better. Also, I heard that some people were confused about the time travel part of the title. It is all justified; you just have to read the last part. There is one sentence in the second part where Ron asked what year it was, and given the answer 1999. We all should know that Harry Potter started in 1991 (their year anyway, in the books) and so if it was the end of their fourth year it would be 1995. I know its a tacky title, but its all I could come up with at the time. In this fun and exciting part of my story you get to meet Andrew (my brother). He may be annoying, but not as annoying as I make him out in this story. And I know my spell check sucks, but its not my fault...honest *sob* But I'll quit defending my story now and on with the show ..._

**Part three**

The next morning Harry was woken up by his alarm clock that went off at seven o'clock in the morning. He quickly got dressed him muggle clothes that his mother had laid out for him the night before, and then ran down to breakfast, still confused over what was going on, and scared about the fact that he was going to a muggle school. He had a feeling there were not going to have classes like Transfiguration and Defense against the Dark Arts at this school. Getting in the car he saw Ron running over to him from a house next door. Now he at least knew where Ron lived. 

"Oh my god Harry, I am so glad we are going to the same school. I don't know if I could last any longer being alone. Its so.." he shuddered, "muggle. I mean the house is so quiet and clean."

"Come on boys, get in the car. You don't want to be late for your first day of school do you." James mother interrupted. Jumping in the car, they were on their way.

"It's so weird, I got to your door and there was my mother standing there, I knew she was my mother, only it wasn't. I didn't know why, but it was just strange." Ron whispered, making sure James mother couldn't hear him. " Got to the house and there was my father, and also Percy, Fred, George, and Ginny. It was so..." He trailed off. 

"Hermione said the exact same thing. We definitely need to talk more at school." Right as he said this they pulled into the circle drive for the school. His 'mother' stopped the car, and they both got out into the school area. As soon as they stepped away from the car with their book bags they saw someone running towards them and noticed it was Hermione immediately. 

"You guys are coming here too, that is so cool. I didn't know what I would do if I had to be alone. Of course I should have thought of that. How else would I have known you two? Tons of people have come up and said hi to me and I don't know any of them. I don't think I can take this anymore. Did you even figure out what might be going on? Did you see these books that we have. Spanish, History, Science, I mean regular science, muggle science, and English. I haven't done thing kind of stuff in four years. I don't think I can handle it." Hermione said really quickly like she always did when she was excited or nervous. 

"Hermione, calm down. I think I might have figured out what was going on." He pulled then into a group so that no one could overhear them. "Remember Prof. Trelawney's prediction that she made our third year that I told you about. That Voldemort" 

"Don't say that Harry" Ron interrupted. 

"You-know-who was going to come back more powerful then before. What if it came true? What if he came back powerful enough to do time travel and he threw us through time so that I couldn't stop him when he tried to come to power. That's the only explanation that I can think of." Both Hermione and Ron paused then nodded their head in agreement. Right then a teacher came out into the hall and said, 

"Students, this may be the first day of school, but class started in one minute." All three of them looked at their schedules to see where they were supposed to go and were off. 

They met after school to compare notes. All three of them agreed that it was strange and they didn't like it at all, school that it. Ron absolutely hated every second of it. The first thing he said when they got together was he couldn't wait till we get back to Hogwarts, and that he really need his wand to do some damage to so many of the kids. Both Hermione and Harry agreed with him, but they had met someone to make their day a little better. During the lunch hour Harry had met up with the girl he had run into at the mall. She also went to this school. They started talking, and became quick friends. Hermione had also made friends with a boy during her Spanish class. "I felt so behind because why would I know any Spanish anyway, but he helped me out."

"What was his name?" Ron asked, perturbed by this for some reason. 

"Andrew" Hermione said like she was in love. 

"You don't mean Andrew Burleson, do you?" Harry said right back at her. (_A/N- this is not my brother real last name, but the names have been chanced to protect the innocent.)_

"Yes, why?"

"I can't believe you like him. He was so rude to me while we were playing football at break time. He asked me if I was good at any sports and I almost said Quidditch, but caught myself and said football instead, thinking they met British football, but they met American football and that is one of the most violent sports I have ever seen in my whole life. Just because I couldn't play. I couldn't stand the boy." Before anything else was said, they heard a honk from a car and when they turned around they saw it was Hermione's ' mom'. 

"Harriet dear, you coming." She called out from the car. "And tell Randy and James to come as well. I am suppose to take them home too." All three of them jumped into the car, glad to get away from that muggle school. As soon as they all go to Hermiones house, the three of them ran inside and jumped on her parent's computer. 

"Dudley had one of these, but it wasn't this high-tech." Harry said as he sat down behind Hermione while she turned on the computer.

"What are you planning to do with it? "Ron asked, looking confused.

"I'm planning to surf the net. I saw my 'parents' do it last night. I was planning to research you" she pointed at Harry. 

"Me?" Harry pointed at himself. 

"You, you're the famous one right. I want to know why they had those books in their bag, especially since it described out second year activities." She signed on AOL and quickly pressed 'Search AOL' . Typing the name Harry Potter in the box she hit enter. 

"This is something I never thought I would be doing." Harry said as the computer started to think, and thousands of entries came up. They stayed on the computer till Ron's brother arrived to pick them up.

"I'll keep on searching and tell you tomorrow what I find." Hermione said as they headed out the door. 

Time went one, days went by and all three of them were getting more irritable about the whole situation. The fact that they had no idea why this happened irritated Harry the most. After a while though Ron and Hermione started to get used to the muggle world and they started to spend less time together or at least Hermione did. Since she lived so far away she was spending more time with her friend Andrew, which Harry still couldn't stand. Ron and Harry were still hanging out, but Ron was complaining less and less about the muggle world and once he snapped at Harry for calling him Ron instead of Randy. Harry sometimes felt himself slipping into the muggle world, but he wouldn't let himself forget. He tried to remember his spells every night, even though they didn't do anything. Then one day one of them actually worked. Harry was sitting in his room repeating to himself all the spells he remembered from his four years at Hogwarts when all of a sudden something happened. It wasn't a big spell, just one that chanced a pencil into a feather. He was looking at the pencil on his desk and all of a sudden it was a feather. After he had calmed down from the initial shock of it, he picked up the phone on his desk and called Hermione as fast as he could. Her Mom said she wasn't home that she had already left for field day that evening with Andrew. Of course, she is never home anyway anymore he though dejected while he put the phone down. Figuring he had to tell someone, he ran out of his house and over to Ron's. His sister answered the door and let him in, "Randy's outside if you want to talk to him." Without saying thank you, he ran into the back yard and over where Ron was sitting doing his homework. 

"Ron, guess what?" Harry said, running over. Ron didn't look up. "Fine, All right...Randy, guess what?" 

"What?" Ron said, looking up irritated about being called Ron. His name was Randy, why did James still call him Ron. Harriet called him Randy. 

"I got a pencil to turn into a feather." Harry said excitedly. 

"What, Stop pulling my leg. That's impossible." Ron said, going back to his book. 

"It did, honest." He grabbed Ron's pencil and placing it on the table, said the spell and there was a feather instead of a pencil. When Ron saw this, he just stared. "Ron, Ron, are you all right"

"I'm fine, Harry." Harry realized this was the first time Ron had called him Harry in about two weeks. "We need to tell Hermione." 

"Are you planning to go to field day tonight?" He said really fast. He sounded like Hermione when she got excited. 

"No, I wasn't initially. Why?"

"That's where Hermione is now. We can find her there. This can't wait"

"Good idea, my brothers are leaving in a couple of minutes. We can hitch a ride with them."

"Great idea, I'll go and tell my mom." Harry jumped up and ran back to him house. He arrived back at Ron's five minutes later with permission, right as his family was crowding into their car. Jumping in after them, they were off to the school. After they got to school it took them about ten minutes before they found Hermione walking around the school grounds, with whom else but Andrew. Running up to them as fast as he could, Harry grabbed Hermiones arm. "Harriet, we need to speak."

"Oh hi James" She turned around annoyed. "You know Andrew" 

"James" Andrew said slowly. 

"Andrew" Harry said in his voice that he reserved to when he talked about Malfoy. "Harriet, I am serious. We need to talk." She just stood there. " In private."

"If you have something to say to me, you can say it front of Andrew.

"No, trust me I can't" Not waiting for her to protest he grabbed her hand and dragged to her the place between the gym and the weight room. 

"He'll bring her right back" Ron called out to Andrew who was still stranding there basically confused about what was going on. _(Authors note: I know this is a bad representation of my brother, I'm sorry Andrew if you happen to be reading this story)_

"James, what are you doing. You're embarrassing me." Hermione said as they slowed down. He knew she was worse off then Ron when she called him James in private. 

"Herm....I mean Harriet, do you have a pencil by any chance."

"Yes, why?" She said handing him a pencil. "Watch this" He placed the pencil on the ground, then saying "_Pencielamos exculium_" they watched as for the third time that day the pencil turned into a feather. 

"How did you.." then she paused as she got a look on her face, as if everything became clear. "Oh my god Harry, I am so sorry. I can't believe...I mean you got your magic back, do we all have it back. I can't believe I acted like that. I had totally forgotten who I was. I feel so bad. I shouldn't have gotten so wrapped up in the life of Harriet." Hermione said, faster then normal. It seemed like everyone was taking fast that day. 

"Its ok, Hermione. Ron did the same thing too" He looked over at Ron and noticed he was looking at the ground embarrassed. 

"But you didn't."

"Sometimes I felt myself slipping, but I held on tighter. I remembered Hogwarts, quidditch, and I repeated all the spells I could remember every night. My parents probably thought I was crazy. It doesn't matter, what matters is why all of a sudden we got a little bit of magic back. Ron can do it. You try." He handed the pencil, which had soon turned back since the spell was so weak, back to Hermione who, saying the magic words, turned it back to a feather. Right then they heard some footsteps behind them and turning around saw Andrew followed by Marlena and the other girl they saw at the mall. 

"Hey guys" She said in a really peppy voice. "My sister has the car tonight, and we are getting out of here and going to a movie. You guys want to come." _(Authors note: You are thinking to yourself, when was the last time an older sister would take her younger sister and her friends to a movie....and let me tell you, not in my life, but it working in the fanfic so I ran with the line) _

"I don't know...."Hermione mumbled.

"Come on Harriet, it will be great" Andrew said. 

"Fine" Hermione replied, still not sure if this was the best thing to do. 

"James, do you and Randy want to come?" Marlena said, looking hopeful. Harry didn't have the chance to answer because all of a sudden there was a blast of black light and the next thing they knew they were laying in the dirt. Looking up they noticed they were not in middle of the Holland Hal l campus, but instead they were in the middle of the town of Hogsmade.

* * *

**Part Four**

The six of them stood up and wiped themselves off. Looking up they noticed they were not in Tulsa anymore...but instead Hogsmade, only it wasn't the Hogsmade that they remembered. It was younger looking, and they didn't recognize any of the students running about. Harry looked around at their strange group and noticed that all six of them were wearing wizard hats and capes. "Something is very wrong here." Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron. 

"I know, but at least we are back home." Ron responded.

"But are we back home home" Hermione said. 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. 

"Well, we changed time periods before...so why couldn't we have done it again." Hermione said. Right then they heard a voice call out from one side of the town. 

"All Hogwarts students...the carriages are leaving in ten minutes." All three of them turned and looked at the three American students. 

"Should we" Harry motioned to them. 

"I guess, but what about?"

"We probably should take them with us" 

"Can't just leave them here" While they were discussing this, they didn't noticed a tall older boy come over and stand by them. 

"Are the three of you coming, or you planning to walk back to the school in the dark?" He said, startling them. Harry almost fell down when he heard this, not because he was startled, but because of whom the boy was. He was skinny and had wild hair, just like Harry's.

"James, are you teasing the third years again." A young woman said, coming up to them. 

"Of course not Lily, Would I do a thing like that?" He said, turning to her, with a joking look on his face. 

"I wouldn't put it past you James, now come of it. Dumbledore is looking for you. It seems like Sirius has gotten in trouble again."

"Oh" He replied laughing. "You six hurry to the carriages, ok," He said, turning and looking right as Harry. Harry tired to say something, but he only stuttered out of shock. Ron answered instead. After they had left Harry turned to Ron,

"Did you see what I just saw?" He stuttered. 

"I think so, those are your parents right?" 

"But aren't they dead?" Hermione piped up.

"I guess not. Remember what you said about the time change." Ron responded. 

"Right, that makes sense now" Hermione said, more to herself then the other two. "We better get to the carriages then" 

"What about them?" Ron turned to the other three.

"I guess we better take them. They won't know what else to do without us." She motioned to them, "Come on" They looked up and walked towards them. They walked towards where the carriages were located and a Professor that they didn't recognize motioned them towards the Gryffindor coach. Ron wondered for a second why they were talking carriages instead of walking, but hey things chance in thirty years. They got in and sat down, Hermione and Ron the only ones who looked like they were sane. They all sat in silence for the whole trip, with Hermione and Ron looking over at Harry and the other three once in while. The Castle looked exactly the same. The main hall looked exactly the same, the great hall looked exactly the same, and the Gryffindor common room looked exactly the same, except for the students. The six of then hurried over to a corner of the room, far away from the rest of the Gryffindor's. Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat in one small group and Molly, Marlena, and Andrew sat in another, not to far away. They seemed engrossed in a conversation and would only look up once in a while. 

"So, what are we going to do now?" Ron whispered, with a worried tone in his voice. 

"Act as normal as possible, how are we going to explain that we are from the future, and we will have even more of trouble explaining them" she pointed to the other three. "There must be a reason for us to be here?"

"I think I know what it is," Harry said, barely above a whisper, the first thing he had said since they ran into James.

"What?" Hermione asked, turning to him.

"I know why we are here. Voldemort did this on purpose to get to me. First I get to see what is like to be with parents were alive, and now I get to see what is like for them as students. Trying to wear me down, so if Dumbledore ever does get us back to our time I will be in no shape to fight him" Hermione could see the tears starting in his eyes. 

"I'm sure there are other reasons, I'm sure it's not like that" She said, giving him a friendly hug, but the thing was, she wasn't sure. It was when she was comforting Harry that the other three finally broke silence and said something to them. Molly turned around where she was sitting, and said, like the ambassador of the group,

"I take it you are not James, Randy, and Harriet?" Hermione and Ron shook their head's no. "So you're Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger?" 

"How did you...." Hermione started to ask but Molly continued. 

"And we are at Hogwarts right? And this is the Gryffindor common room?" The three of the shook their heads to yes to both those questions. She didn't say anything more, just quickly turned back to Marlena and Andrew. She whispered something to Marlena who gasped and quickly looked at them. She in turned whispered something to Andrew who also gasped and looked at them. 

It wasn't long till the Gryffindor common room cleared out and it was only their small group of six and the group by the fire, which consisted of James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus. _A/N – Not Peter, because well, I don't like Peter_ Remus and Lily were discussing something or another and James and Sirius looked like they just finished a game of Wizard Chess. James looked like he had won, because Sirius was sitting back and muttering something under his breath. 

"Are you six going to bed soon?" James said, calling over to them.

"We were right about to go." Ron said, standing up. 

"Right" Hermione said also, standing beside him, "Come on Harry.... Molly, Marlena, Andrew" she motioned to the other three. Right as they were walking by the four of the older students, there was another big flash of black light, and Harry found himself lying on a cold stone floor instead of the carpet of the Gryffindor common room. 

* * *

**Part Five **

Harry kept his face to the floor, afraid to look up; afraid they were going to be in some strange place. It wasn't till he was poked in the side by Hermione did he examine his surroundings. Looking up he noticed that he wasn't in some strange place, but laying in the great Hall at Hogwarts. He looked around of all the people with him, and as he expected there was 7 people along with himself and Hermione and Ron. He stood up, and looked around the room. It was completely dark and empty except the ten of them. It was deathly silent. 

"So what's going on here?" James said, breaking the silence. 

"We are in the Great hall, that's what going on" Sirius responded. 

"We better get back to the common room before one of the Professors sees us." Lily said concerning. Before they could tell them the truth the other four hurried out of the room 

"They'll be back" Ron said, standing up, and he was right, because a couple seconds later the four of them ran back into the room. 

"Ok, seriously, what is going on here?" James said sternly, with his hands on his hips. "I have never seen you six in Gryffindor tower before, and unless you are new, which I very much doubt it, something is up, and I want to know what it is?" All three of Hermione, Harry, and Ron looked at each other, and both Harry and Hermione stepped out, but Hermione motioned for Harry to stand back, which he did. 

"Ok, how to start this." Ron whispered something in her ear. " Right, I suppose we should introduce ourselves. I'm Hermione, this is Ron, and that's Harry over there. The other three are Molly, Marlena, and Andrew. They were not originally with us, but we picked them up along the way like we picked up you four."

"What do you mean picked us up?" Remus asked.

"Its a long story, you better sit down. It all started when we" she motioned to Harry and Ron, "Stepped through the barrier at Kings cross station and instead of finding ourselves in London we found ourselves into a strange place which turned out to be their home." She motioned to the other three. "It was in the States, in the year 1999," 

"1999, but its ..." James started to say, but then his mouth dropped and he went silent. "I don't understand?" 

"Don't try to, it doesn't make any sense, we still don't understand it either. So we somehow came from their world to your world, and then now I suppose we are in our world now, or we could be in some other place." 

"So let me get this straight. You three are from 1995, and those three are from 1999." Lily asked quietly, with a hint of great confusion in her voice. In a way it sounded like she was afraid. All of a sudden a gold breeze of air whipped through the great hall and everyone shivered. Everything was so silent, it was freaky, it just wasn't right. They just stood there, all waiting for someone else to say something. All of a sudden Marlena broke the silence by yawning very loudly. Everyone started to laugh, including Molly and Andrew. 

"What, what did I do?" Marlena asked. 

"I guess she is trying to tell us we should go to sleep now." Hermione said, still with a giggle in her voice. 

"Where though, you think we could get into one of the common rooms?" James commented. 

"I guess, I don't think it would hurt to try." Hermione responded. It had seemed like her and James had taken over this expedition. The Ten of themstarted walking towards the Gryffindor tower. During their whole trip they didn't meet a soul, not even a ghost. The whole castle was still silent, just like the great hall. Passing a window, Harry looked out and saw the grounds covered with snow, but there wasn't a footprint on them anywhere. Harry wondered how long Hogwarts had been like this. A day, a week, a month, a year. The way time had gone on their travels, it could be any day of the year. All they knew was that it was winter and the castle was empty. Finally they reached the hallway leading up the common room. Thank goodness the Fat lady was still here. 

"Harry Potter! Oh my, you are one of the last people I expected to see here. Where have you been?" When she said that Hermione didn't even have to look back to guess what the look on the faces of their past travelers would be.

"We are going to have a lot more explaining to do." She whispered over to Ron, who nodded his head in agreement. 

"Please, may we come into the common room? I'm afraid we don't have the password though" Harry said, his voice shaking. 

"But of course. It's funny though,I haven't seen a soul in weeks. It wouldn't hurt.But are those students Gryffindor's as well, I don't recognize them."

"Yes, they are Gryffindor as well" Hermione said, stepping up. 

"Ok, I suppose" She opened up the picture and all ten of them slipped into the room. When they were all in the room, Sirius grabbed Harry by the back of his robe and spun him around. 

"OK, who are you people ?" He asked in a load voice. He sounded to Harry just like he did that time they had met in the Shrieking shack two years back, or was it twenty years in the future, he didn't know. All he knew was that it scared him then, and it scared him now. "This is not funny anymore!" 

"Sirius, calm down" James moved toward him, and put a hand on his shoulder. " I am sure there is a perfect explanation for all this, right?" He glared at Harry. 

"There is a perfect explanation for this, I just don't think you will understand it." 

"Try me" Sirius grumbled, his voice in his throat, like he certainly meant business. He still had his hand on Harry's robes. So many things we racing through Harry's mind at the time. If he told them the truth, how would they take it? What would happen when they went back to their world? How would this change history? Oh well, here goes nothing; he didn't see anyone out of it. Of course he could just lie, but that might do more harm then good. He looked over at Hermione and Ron for some help, but they just looked back at him confused and gave him a look like it was all up to him this time. 

"OK, fine, if you want to know the truth, I will tell you the truth" he pulled his robe out of Siruis's hand and stepped back. "The truth is what Hermione said, we are from 1995, and they are from 1999, and you are from some time in the past. I don't know how they came into the picture, but they are just here. The reason you are.... you are..." he started to stutter. "The reason you are here is because..."He couldn't finish his sentence and just turned and ran as fast as he could up to the dormitories, leaving everyone staring in surprise. No one went after him, instead the four of them turned and looked at Hermione and Ron. 

"Because he's your son" Hermione blurted out, regretting it as soon as she said it. 

"What?" James jaw dropped. "I don't have a son."

"In the future, in the future" she continued quickly. "Remember, you are in the past, we are from the future. That part of what I said was true. I can't tell you anymore, I don't know how much of history might be changed by you knowing even this."   
"James, he does look a little bit like you." Lily whispered to James, who shook his head. He was even more confused then when they started out. When they woke up in was a perfectly normal day. The day before they leave for Christmas. They go to Hogsmade, come back and then tomorrow they would go home for break. It was too puzzling to understand. No one said another word; they just separated and went their separate ways. The four girls went towards the girl's dormitory, and the five boys went towards the boys. Hermione led the way up to her room, which was ironically labeled fifth years. She opened the door, and first thing she noticed when she entered was how messy the room was. Her bed was made just like she had left it last summer, but the other four were not made at all, and the strange thing was that their stuff was still here, like they were still in the castle somewhere. 

"I guess you three can take any of the beds. I don't think they are going to be coming back any time soon." Hermione said, as she sat down on her bed. She closed the curtains, and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was sound asleep. Someone shaking her awaked her from her dreams. "Wha...wha...what is it" She said, yawning and opening her eyes, and Ron and Harry standing over her. 

"Hermione, we figured it out." Ron whispered. 

"Figured what out? Couldn't it wait till morning?" she said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. 

"I guess, sorry." They stared for the door.

"I'm awake now, why don't you just tell me." She whispered. "Let's go down to the common room so we don't wake them up." She got out of bed and slowly walked with them to their three chairs in the common room. "OK, what did you figure out?" 

"It's all so simple, I'm surprised I didn't think of it before." Ron started, "remember when you said before that you didn't know how much we told them would affect the past." 

"Yea" Hermione responded, kind of figured out where this was leading. 

"Well, what do you think would happen to us, particularly Harry, if say, hypothetically they say died here." 

"OHMY...." She gasped. If James and Lily did die here, not only would Harry never exist, Voldemort would have never been defeated those three times, and also if Sirius died Peter wouldn't have any trouble getting back to his master. It was one disaster after another. "Do you think that's what you-know-who's plan is?" 

"It seam's plausible" 

"But where do Molly, Marlena, and Andrew come into the picture."

"I don't think they do, I mean, it was just a fluke that they were with us when we changed times." Harry said, speaking for the first time. "But that doesn't matter, what matters now is where is everyone? When I went into our dormitory, my bed and Ron's as well were made, but Neville's, Seamus's and Dean's were a total mess."

"That's the way it was in my room as well, and I've never know Lavender to leave anything a mess." Hermione said. " You think Hogwarts has already been attacked?"

"Could be, they certainly did leave in a hurry." 

"It just doesn't make any sense." Ron commented. 

"Ron, does anything that happens to us ever make any sense." And that was the last thing said till the sun rose and came through the Gryffindor tower, lighting up the room. The other seven came down some time later to find them not talking, but sound asleep. 

"You think we should wake them?" Remus asked. 

"Naa, I think we should find out what's going on here alone." Sirius butted in."You three want to come." He turned to the girls that just came down the stairs. 

"You planning to leave us here Sirius, don't even thing so. We are coming with you." They were right about to go out the picture when Hermione lifted her head of Harry's chest and looked at them. 

"Where are you going?" 

"We are going to find out what is going on here ourselves, since you three are not that much help." James said back. 

"Wait, let me come with you. Then there will be an even number." She stood up, and tiptoed away from the two sleeping boys. The eight of them slipped out of the picture, and then splitting up into two groups of four, set out to explore the castle. 

* * *

**Part Six - Conclusion **

Hermione, Lily, Molly, and Marlena wandering around the dark hallways of Hogwarts for what seemed like hours, and they found nothing, well nothing of importance anyway. They found a couple of knocked over statues and complete silence till they came down to the dungeons. It wasn't till they found themselves in the potions classroom did they finally find a clue. They opened the door, and got a shock. Everything in the room looked like there was still a class in session, except for the fact that there were no students. 

"Professor Snape has never let anyone leave his classroom without cleaning up first. " Hermione mumbled to herself. 

"Professor Snape?" Lily asked, with a hint of laughter in her voice. " Are you telling me that Snape is a Professor here? Oh I feel sorry for you." 

"You guys look!" Molly cried out all of a sudden, making them turn around and stop their conversation. She was standing by Snapes desk holding a piece of paper in her hand. "It's from Dumbledore." 

"What?" Hermione gasped. "Let me have a look at it?" She walked over to Molly and took the paper from her. Opening it up, she started to read.. As she read her eyes got wider and wider till her eyes were like saucers. She gasped and dropped the paper on the floor. 

"Well, what is it?" Lily asked, picking up the paper. "Oh my, we have to go find the guys," she whispered when she finished reading.

"Right" Hermione replied, finally looking normal again. She opened the door, and the other three followed her She started to turn right, but Lily tapped her on the shoulder. 

"We should go left, it's quicker. James taught me a short cut from the Slytherin common room to the Gryffindor tower last year." Hermione shook her head in agreement and so they followed Lily, who walked right past the entrance to the Slytherin common room and tapped her wand on the wall, which opened up into the large stairwell. 

"How did you get a wand?" None of them had wands that she could remember. 

"I found it at the bed I was sleeping on. I didn't think she would mind. Are we going to go or not." Hermione just shook her head and kept on walking. They walked for a couple of minutes till the came to the exit. Climbing out of the secret passage, Hermione found herself right in front of the entrance the common room. This would be very useful if they ever find their way back home again. She wondered if Fred and George knew about this. The fat Lady opened up the picture for them and they stepped in and were greeted with an empty common room. 

"Harry.... Ron" Hermione called out. Of course they wouldn't still be asleep, she told herself. It's been at least four hours. I'm sure nothing happened to them? What could happen to them? The she remembered the letter. " Maybe they are up in the dormitory." She said, trying to keep her voice calm. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could and threw open their door. Nobody was in the room. She turned from the room and ran down to the other three. " Where are they?" she gasped, trying to catch her breath. 

"I'm sure they are fine Hermione. They probably went to find the other boys." Lily said, trying to calm her down. 

"That's right, I'm sure that's where they are. Lets go find them then." She jumped up and ran out the picture, with the other three trying to keep up with her. "HARRY...RON" She yelled out as she ran through the castle, not even caring if the others were behind her. 

"Hermione, is that you?" She heard someone call out. She stopped still and listened. "Hermione, we are over here!" It was Harry's voice. 

"Harry, where are you? She called out again, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. 

"In here, in the great hall" She turned and found herself facing the door to the great hall. By this time Lily, Molly, and Marlena had caught up with her. 

"What is it? Did you find them?" Lily asked, out of breath. 

"They are in the great hall." She said, as she opened the door. Inside the great hall she saw all six of the boys standing around in the middle. "Harry!" She cried out and started running towards them. 

"Hermione... NO, stop...it's a trap!" he yelled out suddenly, but it was too late. The next thing she knew she felt electricity jolt through her. It was like nothing she had ever experienced. She could feel herself being flung back through the air and landing on the floor. She just laid there; feeling like her whole body was on fire. It took all her energy just to try to breath. It was as if she was being smothered by something. What just happened there? She asked herself. Did someone just throw a spell at me? She didn't see anyone else in the room. Then she heard it, you-know-who's laugh. That's what happened. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Harry looking down at her. 

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he sobbed, brushing her hair out of her face.

"It's ok Harry, it's not your fault." She whispered, as everything turned from blood red, to white, and then to black as she slipped into unconsciousness. 

"I know you are here, show yourself!" He called out, standing up. He turned towards the door and saw a figure dissolve before the door. Standing there was the man he saw in his dreams, Lord Voldemort. He heard gasps behind him. He was standing in full form, with a black cape swirling behind him. "What do you want?" he cried out, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"What do you think I want? I want you Harry Potter!" He said, his voice so evil, so menacing. 

"What you want with me?" He stepped back, trying to get as far back from Voldemort as he could. 

"You think you would have figured it out by now. You are the only one that has defeated me, and three times at that. I want your surrender!" 

"I will never surrender to you"

"Oh but I think you will. You can't leave Hogwarts, I've seen to that. No one can get in, and no one can get out. The Ministry of Magic cannot save you this time. I'll give you a day to decide and then tomorrow if you don't agree someone else in your group will meet the same fate as your friend there" He pointed to Hermione. "So until then" He waved his arm and in a puff of black smoke, leaving a dark eerie silence over the room. He slowly turned around and saw the other eight behind him with looks of shock on his face. Not knowing what to say to anyone, he just turned and walked out of the room, and straight to the library. There has to be something in there that has to do with what was happening here. He didn't want to surrender to Voldemort, but he didn't want his friend to suffer either. Then he remembered something else, something that they had been talking about last night. His life was depended on his parent's life. If something happened to them, it would affect him in ways he couldn't imagine. He picked up the book he had taken from the shelf in the restricted section and started to read. 

It was maybe a couple hours later, right after the sun had gone down that Ron found Harry asleep at the table in the library. He had gone back to the common room with the rest of the group. Lily had used Lavenders wand to put Hermione on an invisible stretcher and taken her back with them. Ron waited around the common area for his friend to come back, but after some time had past and Harry hadn't returned, he slipped out to go and find him. He gave out a sigh or relief when he saw him in the library because Ron was afraid that Harry had gone and done something rash because of what happened. He hated the situation they had been put in. He was going to lose his best friend either way, and he figured that even if Harry did surrender, you-know-who was going to kill them anyway. "Harry, wake up" He shook him awake. "Sirius found some food, if you want to eat." 

"Wha...what, what is it?" He yawned, lifting his head up off the books. 

"You're turning into Hermione, falling asleep in the library." Ron said, jokingly, but it still hurt to think of Hermione. 

"What did you say about food?" Harry asked, stretching, and closing the books. 

"Sirius found some food down in some part of the castle, and we were planning to eat in about a half hour, with everyone so hungry and all." 

"I guess, I mean there really isn't much point though. I read through all these books here and there wasn't anything that could help us defeat Voldemort." Ron gave him a look when he said that name, but didn't say anything.

"Come on, don't give up yet. It's only been a couple of hours. I mean, if we come back here later with all nine of us I'm sure we're bound to find something." Ron said softly, like he didn't completely agree with what he just said. 

"I suppose you're right, let's go eat. " They headed off to the Gryffindor common room. When they got there, there in the middle room was some food ready to eat. 

"I see you finally found him." Someone said when they entered. 

"Yea, he was in the library." Ron replied. 

"I was trying to find something to help us, I don't know" Harry shrugged. 

"Did you find anything?" James asked.

"Nothing of interest. It was a worthless venture." He slid into a chair.

"Oh wait" Lily said suddenly, and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. "Hermione found this in the potions classroom. It might help" She handed it to Harry. He read it and then passed it around so the rest of the four boys could read it. It said,

_Serverus, _

_Spies have told us that Voldemort is on his way to Hogwarts. I do not know why, because we don't have what he wants anymore. But I want to you to get all the students and staff out of the castle immediately. Hagrid will show you where you should go. I am putting you in charge since Minerva and I are here at the Ministry of Magic. Do take care; we wouldn't want any deaths again this year. _

_Dumbledore_

That was all. Nothing else was written on the piece of paper, or at least that's what Harry thought when he read it, but when it got to James, he found that he was wrong. 

"What's this on the back?" James asked when he was done reading. 

"What's what?" All the rest of them asked. 

"This writing on the back, in small letters. It says _Maleficus obscurationis_ " 

"_Maleficus obscurationis_, do you think it's some type of spell?" Remus said, taking the paper from James. 

"Ron," Harry said, turning to his friend. "Remember when we got that book out of the library to make the Polyjuice potion." 

"Yea, you're not planning." 

"No, of course not, but I swear remembering seeing that potion in that book." 

"It's a potion? Do you remember where it is?" 

"Pretty sure" The both jumped up. "We know what that is!" Harry proclaimed. 

"You do" four voices said, looking up at them. 

"We saw it in a book once." 

"To the Library we go then" Lily said, as all seven of them hustled out the door and to the library. Marlena and Molly had stayed behind to look after Hermione, even though they figured nothing much was going to happen to her, but they couldn't be to careful. Harry quickly found the book in the restricted section. Placing it on a table he opened it to the spell. They all crowded around the table to have a look. 

"According to this we need seven full trained wizards to perform this curse. Plus we have to create a potion and drink it before we perform the spell" Sirius said, exhaling slowly. "We only have six" 

"What about us?" Andrew said, surprising everyone. He had not said a word since they disappeared from Tulsa. They all turned and looked at him. 

"But you're not a trained wizard. We don't even know if you have wizard powers." 

"We must have been put here for a reason. All we can do is try. We can't let him win, can we?" 

"I guess we can at least let them try." James spoke up. "What does the rest of the curse say?" So Harry read off the rest of the curse. 

"We probably can find all these potion ingredients down in Snapes classroom. The only problem is that we don't have any wands." Harry uttered when he was finished reading. Everyone's face fell, except Lily's. 

"Oh but we do." Lily said, shocking everyone else. 

"How...what...we do not..." were some of the expressions that came out of peoples mouths at that moment. Lily pulled out the wand she took from Lavenders bed. 

"I found this on the bed I was sleeping on last night. I'm sure if we look hard enough we can find another nine. I know they won't work as well as our own wands, but it's all we have at the moment." Everyone just stared at her till the reality of what she just said sunk in. 

"My god, the girls got it" James exclaimed, giving her a pat on the back and a hug. " What would we do without you Lily" 

"I don't know James, not much." She said, laughing. 

"I got an idea" Sirius said, " How about if two of us stay here and study the curse, some go and get the ingredients, and the others go and find some wands. We could take the book back to the Gryffindor common room, eat, and then do this. We don't have all day you know." It seemed like that plan was anonymously agreed upon and so Harry picked up the heavy book and they made their way back to the room. 

It was the next morning when they were finally ready for trying to teach the three muggle's some magic. All theirs lives depended upon one of them to be able to perform some magic. They had gathered all the wands they could find in the Gryffindor common rooms and brought them down. There were about 15 wands there, all different sizes. Ron took the first wand and handed it to Andrew. He took it and just held it in his hand. 

"Sheesh Andrew, didn't you ever read the books." Harry heard Marlena mumble. There they go with the books again.

"What am I suppose to do with it.?" He looked over at them confused. 

"Oh right, just say _Lumos_" The rest of the gang all looked at Harry when he said this, "What, it was the only thing I could think of."

"_Lumos_" He waved the wand around and nothing happened. His face fell. 

"Here, try another." Ron handed him the next wand and He did the same thing, with the same result. They did all thirteen wands and nothing happened then either. 

"We still have two more chances" Harry grumbled. If their brother wasn't magic, there was little chance that they were as well. Ron handed the next wand to Marlena, who took it. 

"_Lumos_" she said with much enthusiasm, and the wand lit up, making everyone jump back in surprise. "It worked, it worked," she cried, practically jumping up and down. Everyone let out their breaths that it seemed like they had been holding since they started this experiment. They were saved.

"We better just make sure to be safe" Ron said, handing the wand over to Molly. She took the wand, and whispered _Lumos_, and the same thing happened. They could do it, they just needed to be able to figure out how to teach these two magic before Voldemort came back later that day. Of course they didn't have such luck because right as Molly made the wand light up the whole room went completely dark and a silence surrounded the room. The only think that could be seen was the light of the wand.

"What's going on?" Harry heard someone whisper. He knew what happened. Voldemort had returned, and they were not ready. As the darkness shifted from the room, Harry could see the eight others huddled together beside him and then turning around he saw he was right, and there was Voldemort standing in the doorway of the common room, exactly as he had seen him yesterday. 

"The Gryffindor common room, this is a place I have never been before" Voldemort said, his evil laugh echoing off the walls. Harry shivered, but he knew it wasn't from the cold. "So, have you decided to surrender to me, Harry Potter!" 

"No" he said, defiantly, stepping away from the rest. "I will never surrender to you." They were that close to figuring out the curse, and he was not about to surrender without a fight. 

"All right, if that's what you choose. Then I have no choice." He pulled out his wand. "Now, who should it be? Hummm.." He pointed at each of the other eight, and then his hand stopped at Molly. "You" She stepped away, a look of terror on her face. The next thing they knew there was a light coming from Voldemorts wand and she fell down to the ground, the wand slipping from her hand, and going out. _A/N Didn't think I'd do this to myself, now did ya_

"NO!" Both Andrew and Marlena cried, rushing to her side. Marlena looked up at Voldemort with such anger, such venom, if looks could kill, Voldemort would have been dead right then.

"Next time it will be you!" he said, his wand stopping at Lily. Before anyone had a chance to say anything in reply, he was gone, taking with him and fog and darkness that had filled the room before. It was exactly as it had been five minutes ago, except for the fact that Molly was laying unconscious on the floor. Everyone then looked at Marlena 

"It's all up to you," whispered Harry.

They spent the rest of the day and most of the night trying to learn the curse. James had taken Marlena aside for most of the first day and was teaching her some beginning magic, and then when he thought she had that down, they started teaching her the really hard stuff. They didn't stop till they were sure everyone had it down. It was past midnight when they finally walked up to the dormitories, hoping and praying that tomorrow went their way. Harry slipped into bed and started to fall asleep when Sirius, James and Remus talking waked him. 

"So, you planning on asking them tomorrow morning?" 

"I was planning too." 

"Why do you want to even know the future Sirius, it could be something horrible." 

"Stop being such a worrywart Remus, I'm sure all that happens is that James marries Lily and they all live happily ever after." 

"Shut up Sirius. Get off it, I'm tired." and then it was silent. Harry decided what he must do. He picked up a piece of parchment from his bedside table and started to write. He wrote down everything he knew from his parents lives, everything. Then he closed it, and wrote on the front. "Do not open till July 31st, 1980" The date of his birth. Laying on the bedside table he fell asleep. Waking up late, he found everyone downstairs finishing up the rest of the food from yesterday. He walked up to James and handed him the letter he wrote last night. 

"Don't read it yet, please" He walked off again to get some food, leaving James looking mighty confused. They just sat around silently for the rest of the morning, waiting for Voldemort to reappear. They had all taken the potion the day before, and now all there was to do was wait. Harry knew everyone was thinking the same thing, but no one wanted to bring it up.

Finally he came. The room got dark like it did the last time he arrived and everyone stood up and faced the door. He arrived in a cloud of black smoke and just stood there, his black cloak swirling around him. Harry shuddered, but he knew what he had to do. He took a step towards the great figure of a man, leaving the other five standing behind him, with Marlena and Andrew standing off to the side. 

"I hope this visit we be a lot more productive then the last time we met." He hissed. "I wouldn't want to have to get rid of another person in your group. Soon you will have no choice." He looked right at Harry and their eyes met. " So, will you surrender to me and the dark side yet?"

"Fine, I will surrender." He paused. " But not without with a fight!" He pulled out a wand, as did James, Ron, Sirius, Remus, and Lily. 

"What are you trying to do." He laughed his infamously famous laugh. "You cannot defeat me. There is only one spell in existence that could defeat me now, and you need seven wizards to make that spell...and well, you only have six" He started to laugh, but stopped as Marlena stepped away from her brother and into the line with the rest of them. 

"Now we have seven" She cried out pulling out her wand. 

"What...you can't be serious..." He cried out.

"Maleficus obscurationis " All seven of them cried, waving their wands in a circle together. Harry couldn't tell what was going on behind him, but all of a sudden he saw a green smoke coming out from his wand and starting to swirl around Voldemort. It was working. He could feel his energy drain from him as time went on, but he had to keep on going. He heard Voldemort scream, but he didn't know if it was one of defeat or victory. There was a mixture of black smoke and green smoke surrounding him, and then slowly he slipped into darkness. 

The next thing he knew he was laying on some concrete. Someone was shaking him. "Harry, get up" He heard Ron say." We did it!"

"Did what?" He said, sitting up confused. 

"Come on, you're in the way of the barrier. "He pulled Harry to the side. "We did it, we defeated Voldemort." 

"What about Hermione?" He asked, remembering what happened. "What happened to the rest of them?" 

"I don't know. I blacked out and found myself here. Hermione is right over there. She was the one that woke me up." 

"So she's alive. Where are we now? Don't tell me some new crazy place?" 

"Nope, we are, according to my watch, at Kings Cross Station on the same day we left school" Harry let out a sigh of relief. Their journey was finally over. "I got to go, my mum is over there waiting. I'll send to lots of owls." 

"All right Ron, Thanks." 

"Anytime" He watched his friend go and then wandered over to where Hermione was standing. 

"Harry!" She cried, running up and giving him a hug when she saw him. 

"Hey, I suppose Ron told you what happened." 

"Yea, I can't believe I missed it all." Then she stopped talking and stared at him. 

"What?" He said, self-consciously. She grabbed his arm and dragged him over to small outlet in the station. "What is it?" She handed him a mirror from her bag. He held it up to his face, but almost dropped it on the ground when he looked in it. It was his face all right, but with one thing missing, his scar. 

"You think..." he whispered. 

"I don't know.." Then he heard someone calling out his name, and it certainly wasn't the voice of Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia. He turned around and almost fell down when he saw who it was, his mother. But she was dead.

"Harry, there you are. Your father already got your sister." Harry tried to speak, but nothing came out. "Harry, lets go"

"Ok Hermione, I...I ...I'll send you lo ..lot..lot's of owls." He stuttered, finally getting it all out.

"Oh Harry, I'm so happy for you" she said, hugging him hard. 

"Right, I'll see you. " He replied, following his mother, his real mother, the note must have worked, but then again, if that worked, how much other stuff had chanced as well, only time would tell. He saw his father and a younger girl standing over on the other side of the platform and broke into a run. So what if he wasn't famous, he could live with that. He had his family back, and that's all that mattered. He did wonder what ever happened to the other three in their group though.

* * *

Molly woke up, laying in the middle of her school's Field Hockey field. She looked over and saw her brother and sister right beside her. What just happened? She mumbled, rubbing her head. Right then Marlena sat up. 

"We did it...Harry defeated them" She said, standing up and dusting herself off. Then she remembered, they had actually lived through a Harry Potter book. "Molly, you're awake," her sister cried, as she saw her. 

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" She yawned. "So we defeated him then." 

"YEA...it was amazing, Harry shouted out Not without a fight Voldemort...and we yelled out the magic words...and this green smoke came out of the wands...and we defeated him." 

"What are you talking about?" Andrew said, sitting up. "You're not still talking about that new Harry Potter book." 

"No, don't you remember what happened. With Voldemort and Hogwarts?" She looked over at him.

"You girls read that book way too much, that's all I have to say." He started to walk off. 

"But you were there...you were there..." her voice stopped when she realized that he wasn't going to turn around. 

"Come on Marlena, I believe you. I remember." Molly said, putting her arm around her younger sisters shoulders. 

* * *

_Ending Authors note - Ahh...the isn't the ending so sweet... Well, it's done. All finished. I can go back to having a life now. You wont hear from me for some time now. But I am so excited it's over. I started out with a completely different idea for this fanfic, but this is where it wanted me to lead it, so here I am. It's amazing how things change over three months. I'd like to thank Andrew and Marlena, my brother and sister for letting me put them in my fan fiction. I'd also like to thank Katie Ball (the fanfic writer, not the quidditch player) for the help on the end. Without her, I don't think I would be finished when I am. I'd also like to thank the creators of All - purpose spell checker which saved my spelling ass during the two weeks after the great crash of 2000 when I didn't have word on my computer (my computer crashed, you don't want to know) So long everybody *turns and walks into the sunset* _


End file.
